Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretch wrapping machine, and more particularly to a stretch wrapping machine structure which wraps and packs an object automatically by using a plastic film.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pallet packing machine has defects as follows:
1. A plastic film is manually adhered on a bottom end of an object by an operator, and after a rotary disc is rotated one or two cycles by an operator, the plastic film is positioned behind the object, and then the plastic film is released by the operator so that a holder is moved vertically, thereby wrapping the object by ways of the plastic film. Because of the object of various types and heights, the plastic film is wrapped more than or less than a top end of the object, thus packing the object overly or incompletely.
2. After the plastic film is wrapped on the object, the operator holds a cutting tool for cutting the plastic film manually, and then the plastic film is adhered on the object, thereby packing the object troublesomely.
3. The holder is driven by a screw rod in the column to move vertically, thus causing noises and moving slowly while the screw rod operates. For example, when threads of the screw rod wear, the holder vibrates greatly to make noises. Furthermore, in repair or maintenance, a driving member is removed from the screw rod inconveniently. Also, the holder and the plastic film move vertically, and the plastic film is pulled constantly to cause vibration, hence the plastic film wraps the object tightly or loosely.
4. The conventional pallet packing machine is not provided with a protection device, for instance, after the holder moves upwardly to a first dead point, it keeps an upward movement, and when the holder descends to a second dead point, it continues moving downwardly, thereby damaging the pallet packing machine easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.